The Choice of the Jedi
by Alazdaire
Summary: An alternate version of Revenge of the Sith. It's going to take awhilebut i do intend on finishing this story so please bear with me and review
1. Chapter 1

Star wars

Revenge of the Sith

(I dont own any of the Star Wars universe)

The skies above Coruscant are red with flames as the assault on the metropolis world dwindles, but it has taken its toll, countless are dead from the invasion and even more are buried alive under the smoldering wreckage that once was home, and to add to the disaster chancellor pallpatine, the very one who's spirit and leadership has kept the republic from collapsing in on itself has been abducted by the droid army general 'Grievous'. As civilians pray for a miracle that their beloved chancellor will be returned to them; two Jedi star fighters approach the battle far above Coruscant. Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the two most well know heroes of the republic, race to save the Chancellor from enemy hands.

Obi-wan mirrored Anakin's moves turn for turn in and out of the way of turbo-laser fire that could have easily disintegrated them in a millisecond, but Obi-wan and Anakin were not flying through experience or technique but through the power of the force, and they both knew if they let it control them then they would live to fight another day.

"Anakin the Chancellor's homing beacon is coming from inside the warship to the left" Obi-wan said as he destroyed yet another droid fighter.

"Master, you have one on your tail. I'm coming beside him to flank" Anakin said into the intercom

"No Anakin I can handle things here. You must get to the chancel..." his sentence was cut off as a laser caught the top his right wing. "This is why I hate to fly" he said to himself.

"Don't worry Master R2 has him locked on. Fire… NOW!" as he said the words two blaster shots engulfed the droid tri-fighter. "Direct hit good shooting R2" R2 gave a whistle of pleasure in his ability's.

"Yes very good R2, now can we focus on the task at hand please" there was a slight bit of sacasticness in his voice he never liked to thank R2 for doing anything he _was_ just a droid.

"Now Master be nice to R2 he did just help you didn't he?" Anakin said in a lecturing kind of voice while barely avoiding a stray laser bolt.

Obi-wan didn't like the thought of being indebted to a droid "Thank you very much R2" he said with a more serious voice this time. He heard R2 chirp with pleasure. "Now Anakin were going in" and with that both fighters dived heading at tremendous speed toward the warship dodging and weaving out of harms way.

"Anakin the bay door energy shields are still up will you fix that please" Obi-wan said.

"Yes Master I'm on it" Anakin then twirled his fighter so he had a clear shot through the debris and fighting. " R2 lock on to there power generators" but before R2 could start the command Anakin's warning alarm sounded there were two tri-fighters on his tail "Master can you keep them occupied while I bring down there shields"

"Yes I think I can manage that Anakin" he then started firing upon the tri-fighters. One exploded into flames and spun out of control nearly hitting the other fighter. "There one down, one to go" with a certain bit smugness.

"Master do I detect a bit of cockiness" Anakin said through a smile.

"No of course not" Obi-wan said, but his face was a little more red then it should have been. He then started firing again at the second fighter but this one wasn't going to go down as easy, it dodged and weaved and pulled an amazing maneuver that spun him around in a circle and shot at Obi-wan, then spun back around and started his pursuit on Anakin once again.

"Master R2 has there generators locked on just a few more seconds" Anakin said into his intercom.

"Good, I've nearly got this fighter now" he shot at the fighter blindly and to his astonishment it hit the tri-fighters wing, it spun out of control and exploded.

"Good shooting master" Anakin said

"Umm yes thank you Anakin" Obi-wan said.

"Fire now R2" Anakin said and two rockets lurched forward and hit what must have been their shield generator because the shields flickered and died. Without missing a beat armor platting started sliding over the now exposed hangar bay door

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Obi-wan said in a very nervous voice. It seemed they were inching when they were actually traveling at ferocious speeds. Obi-wan became more and more tense and then he braced himself for impact against the sliding doors, but then barely missed it and the two fighters came skidding down the bay floor.

Anakin's fighter slowed enough for him to open his cockpit and jump out, his blue lightsaber lit and at the ready. Droid's bolts lit up the hanger and Anakin sent almost every bolt back to the sender. He then made his way forward slashing every droid that came near him.

Obi-wan's fighter slowed a great deal further down the hanger and when he finally did get out of his fighter Anakin had mostly cleared his part of the hangar. That didn't mean there weren't quite a few more at his end of the hangar though because the second he got out a hail of bolts headed towards him. In that second though Obi-wan had calmed himself and let the force flow through him and control his movement's and just like Anakin sent wave after wave of bolts back to the droid who shot it. They both cut there way through droid after droid until till the hangar was vacant except for them, R2 and pieces of battle droids.

"Well that was a good work out" Anakin said jokingly

"Indeed, well shall we get moving then" Obi-wan said and started jogging on.

"Wait master" Anakin said with a very grim face "I sense Dooku"

"Yes Anakin I sense him also… and I also sense a trap" Obi-wan said with a slight frown"

"Well what should be our next course of action then" Anakin said with a puzzled look on his face

"Spring the trap" he said with a smile. Anakin grinned "R2 locate the chancellor please"

R2 went over to security terminal and jacked in after a minute he transmitted a schematic of the ship to Obi-wan's data pad and there was a marker where the chancellor's beacon was coming from

"He is being held on the observatory level" Obi-wan said with a slight frown "I doubt it will be easy to get up there"

"Nonsense master we are Jedi it will be a breeze" Anakin said, but he didn't trust his own words.

"I hope you are right my friend"

They started to jog on with R2 on there heals, but then Anakin said to R2 "Stay with the ship R2. We may need to contact you with this" Anakin held out a two way communicator and R2 took it with his claw.

Anakin and Obi-wan started to bored an elevator, but then found it was full of battle droids

"Drop your weapons" the squad leader demanded "I said DROP THEM!"

Anakin and Obi-wan responded to this by lighting there light sabers and proceeding to slash through the small lift.

"Well going up" Anakin said with a smile as the doors closed in front of them.

R2 was still standing by the security terminal when two Super Battle Droids marched in and started examining the two Jedi star fighters R2 then backed away behind some crates and hoped they wouldn't find him.

The elevator started going up, but about half way up to the observatory level it stopped.

Anakin reached into his robes and pulled out the other communicator "R2 can you make our elevator go up please" There was silence on the other end of the communicator "R2"

The communicator rang out_ "R2 can you make our elevator go up please"_ R2 just stood there. _"R2"_ He then decided to risk it and go back to the security terminal.

"Well there's more than one way out of here" Anakin said while turning on his lightsaber and the proceeded to cut a hole in the ceiling. The smoldering chunk fell to the floor and Anakin jumped through the hole. He saw a door a little above wear the elevator had stopped "Ok" he said to himself and he grabbed the sides of the doors and pulled with both the force and physical strength.

R2 had gotten to the security terminal and had activated the elevator, when the communicator rang out_ "R2 we need to go up not down. Do you here me? We need to go up not down!"_ R2 then corrected his mistake and sent the elevator up. _"That's better" _but the damage had already been done and the two battle droids had noticed R2

"Hey you come here" the first droid said as it grabbed R2 and picked him up like he was a toy "stupid astromich droid"

With that R2 spurted oil out all over the two battle droids and activated his rockets setting them ablaze and he flew to safety. He chirped with delight about his actions.

As Anakin was just starting to budge the door the elevator fell from beneath his feet and now he was holding on to the ledge for dear life.

Obi-wan was standing there watching Anakin through the hole he had cut until the elevator had dropped suddenly "R2 we need to go up not down. Do you hear me? We need to go up not down!" the elevator came to a violent halt and started shooting up. "That's better.

Anakin heard the opening of the door above him and two battle droid commanders stood in the doorway. They looked down on the helpless Jedi holding onto the ledge. "Hands up Jedi" and they pointed there blasters.

Hands up Anakin thought I'm holding onto a ledge, just then he heard the whooshing of the elevator coming up under him. He pushed off the ledge and let the force guide him back into the hole he had cut in the elevator's ceiling.

"Uh oh" the droid commanders said in unison. The elevator then smashed into the head's of the droids evectivley beheading them.

Anakin then fell right through the hole and landed neatly next to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan reacted by bearing his light saber ready to strike, but then realized his mistake "Oh it's you" while extinguishing his light saber. "Well R2…"

"Don't Master" Anakin said protesting.

"I didn't say anything" Obi-wan said with an innocent look on his face.

"Yes, well you were going to. He is trying his best Master and that's all I want of him" Anakin said while the elevator was coming to a stop

"Well let's go Anakin we will talk about your droid later" Obi-wan said jokingly while stepping off the lift. Anakin just shook his head grinning.

There was very little to no resistance in this part of the ship, a few lone battle droid's here and there, but other than that it was relatively quite.

"Why are there no guard's here" Anakin asked

"I have a feeling we are about to find out" said Obi-wan as he saw a very large door at the end of this hall "Chancellor Pallpatine's beacon is coming from behind that door"

"Well let's make haste we have no time to lose" Anakin said as he started to sprint. There was no lock on the door no retina scan no nothing just an unguarded door and this made Obi-wan very nervous

"Be ready Anakin I cannot tell what's going to happen the dark side is very strong in this place" Obi-wan said

"I know Master I can sense the dark side is strong here also" Anakin said irritated, he didn't like how Obi-wan still acted like he was his padawan.

They moved forward and the doors slid open. It was dark and cold inside the room. There was a window on the far side of the room where they could see the space battle raging outside. The door's shut behind them and left the two Jedi in complete darkness. Then bright light's turned on blinding them momentarily, but what Anakin saw next made his heart plummet. It was Pallpatine, but it wasn't Pallpatine it couldn't be he looked ancient, starved and terrified. Anakin had never seen Pallpatine so awful before. If Obi-wan was at all worried he didn't show it.

"Chancellor" Obi-wan said "it's good to see you are all right"

"Look behind you!" was all that he could mutter at them.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything of star wars unfortunatly

Star wars

Revenge of the Sith

(Alternate version)

Chapter Two

_Choice_

Standing on a platform at the end of the room stood Count Dooku. He still looked the same to Anakin, he still wore a cape, his beard was neatly trimmed and he still walked with that smug "I'm so much better than you" sense.

"Gentlemen, your light sabers please we don't want to make a mess of my observatory".

"You won't get away this time Dooku" Obi-wan said, while taking off his outer robes, Anakin followed Obi-wan's lead.

A small voice came from Chancellor Pallpatine "You can't beat him he's a sith lord."

Obi-wan smirked.

"Chancellor, sith lords are our specialty"

"We will beat you this time Dooku" Anakin said fiercely taking out his lightsaber and igniting it.

"Such brave words from a _boy_ whom I defeated so easily the last time we fought." Dooku chuckled.

"My powers have doubled since last time"

"Good, twice the pride double the fall." With that he cleared his sword arm of his cape and drew his lightsaber and ignited it. It shone blood red.

Anakin's grip on his lightsaber tightened.

Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber as well.

"This time we attack him together, all right." Obi-wan said to Anakin.

"I was just about to say the same thing master." Anakin said while observing Dooku's form.

"This is your last chance to surrender Dooku" Obi-wan said as he slowly moved to Dooku's right, Anakin mirrored his friend step for step.

"I have no interest in surrendering" Dooku said dryly.

"Let's begin then!" Anakin said as he charged as did Obi-wan.

'_Deal with Kenobi first then Skywalker will be helpless to succumb to the arts of the dark side if he wants to have a chance in this battle.'_ Dooku thought as he flipped into the air striking both opponents lightsabers. He landed gracefully and Obi-wan and Anakin were at his throat again. Anakin attacked fiercely without mercy over and over again. Dooku easily blocked these but Obi-wan took the opportunities while Dooku was blocking Anakin to get his own strikes in his unprotected spots.

'_This is getting tiring'_ Dooku thought._ 'Time to make things a little easier.'_ With that his form suddenly became aggressive and he caught Obi-wan off guard.

Obi-wan barely blocked the attack but didn't recover quick enough because he was then blasted off his feet by the force and flew into a supporting pole of a platform and was knocked unconscious.

Dooku yanked the platform down on top of Kenobi to make sure he wouldn't be getting up soon. Anakin paused for a moment to look at his fallen comrade then turned back to his foe, hate glistening in his eyes. The battle was on. Anakin attacked ferociously .Then Anakin's and Dooku's lightsabers locked together both pushing against the other as hard as they could. Dooku knew this was his chance.

"I sense fear in you Skywalker! Fear and hate, but you don't use them. They are wasted on someone as pathetically weak as you!" Right then Dooku felt something change in Skywalker something cold and evil now flowed through him. As this change came so did another Anakin's fighting style. Dooku went from toying with him to actually fighting for his life in a split second. It happened then Anakin struck Dooku's lightsaber with such force it threw him off guard. Anakin took his chance and lunged forward grabbed Dooku's lightsaber while still in his hand and used it and his own lighsaber to be-hand the great Count.

Dooku fell to his knees both impressed and terribly frightened, for two lightsabers were now crossed at his neck like a guillotine.

"Good Anakin, Good." Said pallpatine proudly. "Kill him."

Dooku looked over at his 'former' master terror in his eyes.

"Kill him now" pallpatine said

"I shouldn't" Anakin said his voice trembling.

"Do it!" pallpatine said harshly

"No it's not the Jedi way" with that he extinguished the two lightsabers and looked down at the count. "We will take him with us and hand him over to the Jedi counsel." Anakin looked at Pallpatine and was taken aback he could see pure hatred in his eyes. He heard the count exhale painfully and then… a horrible snapping sound. Anakin looked down and the count's head was turned almost completely around. Anakin stumbled backwards. He had seen the sith rather be killed than taken back to the Jedi but he had never seen one kill themselves especially one as powerful as Count Dooku. Dooku's body slumped to the floor with a dull thud, blood trickling from his mouth. Anakin looked back at Pallpatine, he looked shocked.

"H-he killed himself." Anakin said not believing what he had just seen.

"It appears so my boy" said pallpatine his voice heavy.

Just then the floor shook tremendously as a turbo laser made a direct hit to the ship.

"Anakin we need to get out of here we can talk about what's happened later now come get me out of this blasted chair." Pallpatine said his voice sounding much stronger now.

"Yes." Anakin said jolting back into reality. He ran to the Chancellors side and used the force to open the arm restraints constricting the chancellor.

"Ah" exclaimed the Chancellor rubbing his wrists and hoping up out of the chair.

Anakin then ran over to where Obi-wan still lay trapped underneath the platform.

Pallpatine walked over to where Anakin was kneeling.

"Anakin we need to get out of here." He said with a nervous voice

"He appears to be all right" Anakin said ignoring the Chancellor

"Leave him or well never make it" said Pallpatine desperately

"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin said coldly.

Anakin lifted Obi-wan onto his shoulder looked at the chancellor and coolly said

"All right let's go."

Anakin sprinted out of the doorway they had come through but had to slow down for Pallpatine could not keep up so he jogged down the war beaten hallway to the elevator shafts and quickly hit the "call'" button, but nothing happened.

"Elevator's not working. Great!" He said with a nervous and frustrated voice. He then pried the doors open with great effort.

"We'll have to climb down."

Just then the floor shook and Anakin felt the entire ship tilt and it kept tilting then suddenly and violently the floor came out from under Anakin's feet. He grabbed onto the edge of the open elevator shaft and he felt pallpatine grab hold of his legs. Anakin felt Obi- wan shift uneasily.

Obi-wan woke up with a start.

"Dooku!" he yelled at nobody then realized he was hanging upside down looking at a very frieghtend Pallpatine.

"Whoa!" he sat up quickly and nearly fell of but grabbed onto Anakin's shoulder.

"Careful master, were in a bit of a situation." Anakin said grunting.

"What happened? Where's Dooku."

"Dead" Anakin said shortly. "Here help me get the chancellor up." With a great deal of effort and cooperation they situated themselves on top the edge of the elevator shaft.

"Well lets go" Obi-wan said, and with that they sprinted down the vertical elevator shaft. Then the ship started leveling out, they then started sliding down the shaft. Obi-wan and Anakin pulled out there grappling hooks and hooked a pipe, and stopped suddenly. Anakin barely had time to grab the chancellor. Only seconds later they heard the sound of metal scraping on metal and looked up to see the elevator hurling down the shaft. Anakin spotted the lift doors across from them.

"Master the doors!" and with that both Obi-wan and Anakin blew the doors open with the force.

"Jump!" Obi-wan yelled. Anakin held onto the chancellor and pushed off from the wall and through the hole where the doors used to be, and landed in a heap. They untangled themselves and stood up and caught there breath for a moment

"Well shall we." Obi-wan said with a weak grin. He was very drained from this little excursion, and he was afraid it showed.

"Yes we should get moving are you ready chancellor?" Anakin asked. Pallpatine just nodded yes wearily. So they pressed foreword. That is until ray shields activated around them.

"Ray shields" Anakin said adjusted.

"Wait how did this happen were smarter than this." Obi-Wan said

"Apparently not" Anakin replied

"Well what should we do now" Obi- wan asked openly.

"I suggest patience. Security droids will be along in a minute and they will have to drop the shields to arrest us and then we blow them away." Said Anakin.

"What if there are a too many of them." Obi-wan asked questioning Anakin's logic.

"Master you know security patrols are just those pitiful old battle droids. They are disposed of easily enough." and just as Anakin said this two security droids accompanied R2-D2 down the hall to there position "You see master and they even brought R2 to us."

But then at least twenty super battle droids came jogging out of a doorway along with two destroyer droids and surrounded them.

"Well do you have a plan B" Obi-wan asked sarcastically.


End file.
